Slayers Destiny
by Nikoru Hagane
Summary: Only the Magic Crystals can prevent the destruction of the Slayers world. But what to do when the two Light Crests the Crystals have to be combined with are missing as well as the only two people who can survive the immense magical power?
1. 01 - Goodbye! My Promise to You!

_Disclaimer: The Slayers is copyrighted by Hajime Kanzaka, Rui Arazaizumi, TV Tokyo and others. The idea of this story and all original characters is copyrighted by me, Mikomi. Don't use them without permission._

Slayers Destiny

**01 - Goodbye! My Promise to You!**

  
  
The boy stood at the entrance of the noble residence, dressed totally in blue with a black armor and a traveling bag. While he roamed through his long golden hair, his blue eyes fixed at the house in front of him, trying desperatly to keep every little detail in mind. The rose tendrils which climbed up the walls were now in full bloom, the flower decorations of yesterdays party still covered the stairs that lead up to the entrance. He smiled. Though it was short before sunrise a great number of party guests still danced in the ball hall. Nothing of his business. Although .... it wasn't very polite to leave ones own party. At least he could have said goodbye to all the people he knew. The boy shook his head to get away this thought. His parents had said he could leave. They understood why he wanted to leave except of the point that he wanted to leave during the party for his 15th birthday. Maybe he should .... It didn't help. If he kept on thinking like that he would end up back in his room saying there would be another chance someday. He glanced at the residence for the last time, then turned and started walking down the road. After a few steps he stopped. Against the wall that surrounded the estate leaned a petite figure.  
"You leave without saying goodbye, big brother?"  
He sighed. It was exactly this situation he had wanted to avoid. The decisive point that made him leave early in the morning. The sun just started rising and he never thought she would already be awake. Nothing made her leave her bed before breakfast time. But there she was, leaning against the wall in front of him in her favorite pink dress, her long golden hair waving in the light wind. Her eyes looked at him reproachful. How did she know that he wanted to leave?  
"Are you trying to sneak away?" she asked while she slowly walked over to him.  
"Of course not!" he claimed. She stopped right in front of him. And looked him into his eyes, searching.  
"When it's so, then, why didn't you tell me that you're leaving?"  
"...." He sweat. Heaven, he'd give the world for a good excuse.  
"I simply forgot to tell you, sis." He giggled nervously. The look in the bright emerald eyes of his younger sister showed him that she didn't believe his words.  
"Are you trying to be funny, brother?" No way out. He had to tell her the truth now otherwise he would hurt her more than all weapons in this world could ever do.  
"Sorry. I just didn't tell you about my plans as I knew that you would do everything to stop me. You don't like the mercenary business and you probably cannot understand why I want to become one but it's my destiny. So as it is your destiny to become a great sorceress. To say goodbye to you is so hard for me. Maybe because you aren't just my little sister but also my best friend. Therefore I thought it would be easier for us both if I didn't tell you. But I was wrong with that." Not knowing what else to say, he looked hestitated up into the brightening sky and then back onto the now hanging head of his sister. He was afraid. Did his words hurt her?  
"I didn't mean to hurt you, Lis-chan. You know that you mean the world to me." he said as softly as he roamed his hand through her hair. Her eyes filled with tears. Her body started trembling. With a sob she threw her arms around his waist and covered her face in his shirt. There was nothing else he could do except wrapping his arms around her. Both held each other tight for a long moment while the sun continued to rise. When she ended their embrace she had stopped crying. She wiped away the tears still running over her face.  
"You should go now. Though I badly wish you would stay here forever and never ...." She stopped, looking down on the ground.  
"Nevertheless, even I cannot hold you back. And I won't try." He raised an eyebrow, not believing what his sister had just said. Meanwhile she started searching something in the pockets of her dress.  
"Here that's for you. A little keepsake of your little sister." With these words she put something into his hand. He looked down. It was a blue ribbon, as blue as his clothes. A ribbon for the grip of his sword. The ribbon she used to wear when she tied up her hair. He swallowed and then wrapped the ribbon around the swords grip.  
"Thanks. That'll make me think of you whenever I use it." He leaned down, giving a loving kiss onto her cheek and then let his hand wipe light over her face. For the last time in years. He raised.  
"Say everyone goodbye from me. I'll be back as soon as I can. After all, I cannot live long without our big family." He smiled in his boyish way. Then he turned and walked determinated down the road. His sister sobbed again but soon caught herself, making a few steps after him. Though she tried very hard she couldn't help as a few tears made their way over her cheeks.  
"Take care of yourself. And remember you promised to come back very soon." she yelled after him. The sunrise colored the road in gold and red while the boy left his little sister behind. His thought at this very moment was to fulfil the promise he had just given as soon as possible. That was the last time for over seven years Gourry Gabriev should have seen his little sister Lissinna ....


	2. 02 - Reunion! Beloved little Sister!

_Disclaimer: The Slayers is copyrighted by Hajime Kanzaka, Rui Arazaizumi, TV Tokyo and others. The idea of this story and all original characters is copyrighted by me, Mikomi. Don't use them without permission._

Slayers Destiny

**02 – Reunion! Beloved little Sister!**

  
  
It was a normal day in Saillune. Now at around lunchtime the streets were full of life. The merchants offered their goods on the market place, housewifes did their shopping, some elder women exchanged the latest gossip, couples sat in the street cafés, children played catch in the turmoil of the streets .... for short, it was a normal day. Normal except for one thing. A young girl with purpleblack hair in a pink dress jumped from one stand and shop to another, screaming in joy.  
"Kawaii!! This teddy is so cute, I got to have it!" Amelia Wil Tesla Saillune, the princess of the Kingdom of Saillune, turned with the teddy in her arms seeing something new that attracted her eye. Throwing some silver coins towards the stunned merchant she rushed off towards a shop past her three friends. She put her hands on the shop window, her eyes twinkling.  
"This color! How much does this dress cost? And the fitting shoes?" Amelia asked while she reached for her purse and stormed into the shop. Her friends sweatdropped.  
"I .... I don't believe this." Lina Inverse gasped.  
"Actually, how did we end up with escorting Amelia on her shopping tour?" her self-proclaimed guardian Gourry Gabriev asked. He glanced at the princess of Saillune who was now about to get some jewels for her new dress and walked determinated over to a jewelery. The others followed her slowly.  
"Well, Philionel wanted us to go shopping with his daughter but we all refused until he offered a price a certain person couldn't resist." Zelgadiss Graywords said, looking over to Lina who immediatly blushed a little.  
"But, Zel, 200 gold coins! Who could resist at such a price?" The two men looked at her, over to Amelia, who was now buying a straw hat at a market stand, and back to Lina.  
"You didn't think about it any further, Lina, did you?"  
"Aww, come on! It isn't that bad!"  
"I've never seen such an adorable shirt. Hello? How much?" Amelia rushed past them towards the next stand. Sweatdrop. Gourry and Zelgadiss saw meaningful down at Lina who was standing between them. Lina raised her head. Looking at Gourry, looking at Zelgadis, then sighed.  
"Okay, maybe I understated a little but, you have to admit, it could be much worser." What meant traveling with Naga the Serpent for her. Just the way she used to laugh gave Lina the creeps. She was completly lost in her not so comfortable thoughts when Amelia appeared beside them, her arms full of shopping bags.  
"That was a bit tiring, though, but also pretty much fun. Hey, you see this sweet Alsatian over there? Its coat is so wonderful golden. If it already belongs to someone?" Her friends turned into the direction Amelia looked. The Alsatian she mentioned stood in the crowd, looking around. Lina blinked.  
"It seems like it is searching something or someone. But who cares! Gourry, I'm hungry!" Her friend wasn't listening to her. He studied the dog carefully. His thoughts raced. Could it be? Was this dog really .... ?  
"Gourry! I'm hungry! I want something to eat! Now!" Realizing that her words didn't get through to Gourry's ears she got furious.  
"Gourry?! Don't ignore me!" Though Lina pulled at his arm Gourry didn't make a move or even answered her. He was still caught of this one thought. Finally, he decided to give it a try.  
"Lia?" As he shouted the name, the Alsatian turned, looking at him. Gourry smiled. It was her without question.  
"Come here, little!" The dog didn't hestitate a second. With great speed it ran over to Gourry, dextrous avoiding all passer-bys in its way. Gourry kneeled down, embracing the dog as it jumped right into his arms. His friends looked at him in surprise. Amelia was the first to react. She pushed her bags into Zelgadiss' arms and bent down, touching the dogs coat.  
"Ah! It feels so soft! Is it male or female?" she asked while Zelgadiss was desperately trying to handle all the bags with the help of Lina.  
"Female. Her name is Lia." Gourry answered while Lia was wiping her wet nose over his cheek. Zelgadiss finally managed to organize the bags and took a more closer look at the dog so did Lina.  
"Where do you know her from?" Lina wanted to know curious. Gourry stroked through Lia's coat, getting a very thoughtful look when Lina asked. It didn't make any sense. Why was Lia here in Saillune, alone? She never left the side of the girl she belonged to. Could it be ....  
"Gourry?"  
.... that she was here too? Gourry swallowed. He couldn't think of any other possibility. Seeing her again, after such a long time. Excitement filled his heart. Finally! He hadn't been able to forget her for that she just meant too much to him.  
"Gourry?" The impatience in Lina's voice made Gourry look up to her.  
"Yeah? What is it, Lina?" Lina rolled her eyes up. Why did she had to repeat every sentence for her not-so-fast sidekick?  
"I've been asking where you know this dog from."  
"From home." This simple statement made the others glancing at him with surprise. Lia sat on the street, wagging her tail.  
"I once gave her to my ..... "  
"Lia! Lia-chan, where are you?" The sound of this voice made Gourry raising immediatly and Lia started barking joyfully. A young girl appeared a few metres away from them with golden long hair, dressed completely in black except for the shirt which had a pink color. Gourry's jaw dropped.  
"Lissinna?" he whispered, disbelieving. Even after seven years he knew her. She had grown, of course, the first signs of beauty now completely developed. Heaven! At the age of seventeen she was much sweeter than she had been as a kid. Nothing special within the Gabriev family, though Gourry was surprised by the cuteness of his sister.  
"Who is Lissinna?" Amelia asked confused. She looked at Lina and Zelgadiss who could just shake their heads no. None of them had ever heard this name before.  
"Lissi!" Gourry was shouting much to the surprise to his friends. His sister looked in his direction and found him. The first expression in her face was the same as Gourry's, totally disbelief. Then she smiled. Her eyes shining in delight.  
"Gourry!" Lissinna started running towards him, avoiding all passer-bys as dextrous as Lia, directly into his opened arms. Gourry lifted her up, whirling her around, laughing. Some passer-bys looked at the both in the same confusion as Lina, Zelgadiss and Amelia.  
"I just don't believe it. What are you doing here, Lissi?" Gourry asked when he put her finally down on the ground.  
"Certainly not searching you. I'm only passing through." she said kneeling down to stroach Lia's coat. Gourry rose an eyebrow.  
"Passing through? You aren't traveling around alone, are you?" Lissinna had to giggle about Gourry's very, very concerned face. He didn't change a little.  
"I wish I would. Actually I'm traveling with Ceidryn, Darren and another friend of mine, not to forget Lia and Kia." She sighed. The last three she could take but the first two she could really go without. And that had a very special reason. Something that even Gourry didn't know.  
"Kia? She's still with you? How is she?" It seemed Gourry had completely forgotten his three friends. Zelgadiss didn't seem to care so much about that though he had to carry the heavy shopping bags of Seillune's princess alone and Gourry could really help him to deal with those. Amelia was glancing at the two with a curious face. Her only thought was in which relation Gourry and this pretty girl stand. And the expression on Lina's face...call it jealousy. Even Lina 'I'm-just-with-Gourry-cause-of-the-Sword-of-Light' Inverse noticed that and desperately tried to ignore this feeling and cool down the fire that had started burning inside her. Why did she always feel that way when a pretty girl was around Gourry?  
"Gourry? Who is that girl?" Though she had tried to hide her anger it was obvious that the others had noted the angry undertone in her voice. Gourry let go of Lissinna and smiled in his useal boyish way. "I nearly forgot. Lissi, may I introduce? These are my friends Lina Inverse, Amelia Wil Tesla Seillune and Zelgadiss Graywords. Friends, this is my little sister, Lissinna." Silence. Lina and Amelia were so surprised they didn't know what to say so was Zelgadiss.  
"Your sister?!" Lina managed to say finally, still surprised, looking at Lissinna as if she was a ghost or something. Lissinna for her part giggled happily.  
"Hey! Nice to meet you." 


End file.
